Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment method, and more particularly to a treatment method on tissues in a body cavity by using a tissue fastener for closely fixing two tissues together.
Description of Related Art
As a technique for performing a treatment on a human organ or the like, there is known laparoscopic surgery in which a treatment device is percutaneously inserted. This requires less invasion than the case of making an incision in an abdominal region. Therefore, an early recovery can be expected.
A treatment device for use in laparoscopic surgery has a hard shaft which is percutaneously inserted into a body. At a tip end of the shaft, there is provided forceps or the like. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, First Publication No 2005-193044 discloses a treatment device for use in application for joining hollow organs. In this intraluminal anastomosis apparatus, a grip device which is freely opened/closed is attached to the tip end of the shaft. Into the shaft, there is inserted a fastener. The fastener is capable of being pushed out from the tip end of the shaft with a push-out mechanism on the proximal side. The fastener is manufactured by heat-treating a shape-memory alloy in a flat coil shape. It is inserted into the shaft in an extended state. In application, the fastener is pushed out with the push-out mechanism and piercingly inserted into a body. The fastener is heated by a body temperature and is restored into its original coil shape. Hollow organs are joined by the restored fastener.
Another example of providing a fastener is disclosed in PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 2002/019923. Here, a fastener is pushed out from a needle and is provided to tissue. Therefore, there are provided a stopper for controlling the amount of depth to which the needle is piercingly inserted into tissue and/or the amount of the fastener to be supplied to the tissue. When a treatment is performed, a device containing the fastener and the needle is placed against the tissue. When the needle is moved forward and piercingly inserted into the tissue, the position of the fastener is fixed with the stopper. After this, the needle is withdrawn from the tissue. The fastener does not move due to the presence of the stopper. Therefore, a tip end portion of the fastener is left inside the tissue. When the device is detached from the tissue, the remaining part of the fastener is left outside the tissue. When the fastener assumes its original coil shape, the tissue is clamped.